<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by squish_beomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261854">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squish_beomie/pseuds/squish_beomie'>squish_beomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm not very good at summaries sorry, Just know Soul Society is a mess, Post-Canon, She do be a lil dystopian tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squish_beomie/pseuds/squish_beomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost 20,000 years after the Quincy Blood War, you discover something that conflicts with the history books.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sosuke/ Reader, Sosuke Aizen/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...And so that’s all for today, get to work.”</p>
<p>She flinches. Another debriefing from the captain was wasted by daydreaming. If someone had asked her what she thought about being a shinigami while she was still a student, the idea would’ve been vastly different. She had been lured into the academy with false promises and stories of the greats- heroes who had banded together in times of crisis for the good of Soul Society. Their names were to be permanently etched into the stones upon this utopia was built -and they were. The stories had become closer to myth than actual history. The last war had been almost twenty thousand years ago, but there was still an abundance of information about notable figures. Aside from the few pages in her textbook devoted to the downfall of the Quincy, she knew little of the practical aspects of the war. Of course, any questions she had were forbidden. Curiosity was the fruit of all evil, at least that’s what they had taught her at the academy. After only a few months in the seventh division, she had contemplated running away. The monotony was starting to grate on her psyche. Her unfulfilling time as a shinigami had left her disillusioned. She needed something, anything that could help her find answers to her questions. </p>
<p>That’s how she finds herself wandering the underground tunnels every night for five months. </p>
<p>It started off as a way to alleviate her insomnia. The quiet atmosphere was usually enough to calm her down. She held no ulterior motive, at first. It wasn’t until one night she realized there was a way to access the record storage in the first division from underground. For the first few months, she avoided the area entirely. She knew it wasn’t expressly forbidden to wander the tunnels at night, but going anywhere near an area such as that one would be to court death. Slowly but surely, she finds herself venturing closer and closer to the storage room. She provides a myriad of reasons as to why it’s necessary. It is the most calming spot of the tunnels after all. After a few months of slowly building her courage, she makes her way into the storage room. At first, she’s disappointed; these are all old medical records from the Fourth Division ‘No wonder they would leave these unguarded,’ she frowns. The only thing that signifies their age is the fact that they’re written on actual paper. She lazily combs the records until she spots a familiar name. ‘Hinamori Momo’ she thinks, flipping a few more pages ‘She was stabbed before the Great War? That was never mentioned. Who is Sosuke Aizen?’ She combs the next few pages to try to find more information, but there is none.</p>
<p>After months of looking, she realizes that this Aizen character must be a traitor. Little record of him exists despite him being mentioned as a captain, and she doesn’t recall seeing his name engraved on any monuments. She refuses to give up however, maybe there’s something to be found in these heavily censored records, yet.</p>
<p>In her eleventh month of research, she has a breakthrough. Part of the ink that was used to censor an inventory document has faded, revealing the name Aizen. This time, his prison sentence is mentioned. With this sliver of information, she realizes he must be part of the triumvirate. Before the Great War, three traitors had banded together to overthrow the natural order in a horrific affront to God, at least, that’s what they had taught her in the academy. She was convinced he was one of the three, despite the lack of evidence. Her months of combing through the catacombs had finally resulted in something of value. She was one step closer.</p>
<p>Months turn into years as she makes the same journey through the catacombs to the old storage room. She devotes her life to tearing through records, trying to find something, anything on this unnamed god. She thinks only of him. She feels him in the air around her. What became of him? Why did he betray the Soul Society? Was he right in doing so? What must she do to learn more? </p>
<p>She finds herself going to the outskirts of the rukongai districts on her day off to make contact. She has everything prepared to try and summon him. Upon the first try, she gets no response. Then the second, third, and fourth tries yield nothing. Desperately she calls upon him, begging for answers. Surely this can’t be faulty, right? People used the same method to call upon Mimihagi in the days of old, so why was it not working for Aizen? He was just as much of a god, was he not?</p>
<p>That night, she sees him in her dreams.</p>
<p>He is every bit as imposing and regal as she imagined. He sits tied to a throne of platinum as he glances at her with the one eye that isn’t concealed. She’s in such awe at the deity that she does not dare to speak. She notices him smirk as if sensing this. “Where are you?” she manages to ask. “That’s easy,” he smirks “I’m in Muken.” Before she could think to ask any further questions, she wakes up in a cold sweat. From that day onward it was impossible to venture into the tunnel without feeling his eyes on her “What is Muken?”  She would often ask herself. “Why have I not been told anything about it?” She desperately wishes to ask someone for answers but to express such curiosity is viewed as political dissent. She’d be executed on the spot.</p>
<p>Walking through the tunnels one night, she almost collapses at the surge of spiritual energy below her. Without a shadow of doubt in her mind, she knows it’s him. He’s reaching out to her, calling her name. She immediately summons all the energy in her body and reaches onto him, enraptured by his presence. When she opens her eyes she’s in the dark. In front of her, she feels something archaic, almost primal. She knows what she must do.</p>
<p>She crosses the threshold expecting- well, she didn’t know what to expect, but a skeleton certainly was not it.</p>
<p>With mounting panic, she ventures closer to the chair. None of it made sense. She desperately needed answers. And the one person, entity, whatever, who could provide said answers was nothing more than bones at this point. Dejectedly, she realizes that the tree set to bear the fruits of her labor was a barren one. ‘Poor Aizen,’ she muses, climbing back up the ladder. ‘No matter how much power he possessed there was still one thing he couldn’t defeat. Mortality.’ She closes the hatch.</p>
<p>Sosuke chuckles from behind the mirage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on tumblr! Follow me @zarakikenpapi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>